Where Boredom Can Lead You
by iloveprettysilverhair
Summary: *One-shot* What's a demon to do when he becomes bored with life? Find someone to make it exciting! Basically PWP.


**_This is just a little something I wrote. My muse decided upon as much as I would like to update my OTHER stories. Sigh. Damn muses. Anyway, I know it's not UC or FMYH, but I hope that you'll accept this as an apology for not updating in a while. School has got me swamped now and work is keeping me on my toes. I get to spend Halloween in an 8-5 class (loads of fun). _**

**_Okay, enough BS. I hope you all enjoy this!_**

* * *

When life decidedly becomes dull, one must find entertainment wherever one can. Some like to take on dangerous sport such as rock climbing or base jumping, perhaps even swimming with sharks. Others like to make their lives more interesting by buying themselves new things; cars that stick out like sore thumbs on the roadways, new houses that cost more than what you made in ten years of working, they may even become travelers and see all that the world has to offer, visiting places one could only dream of.

While these were all fascinating ways to make one's life more interesting, Sesshoumaru, the once powerful owner of Japan's leading pharmaceutical company, decided that these ideas were all too cliché, and that his early retirement would be spent doing more…pleasurable things. It was how he had found himself practically living on the strip of Sin City, renting a penthouse suite that overlooked the city lights of Las Vegas and brought him above the sounds of the people below.

His honey golden eyes scanned the sea of gamblers, each trying to take home more than what they came with in hopes of leading a more comfortable life if not for a while. Women worked the crowd trying to spot the lucky rollers with the prospect of bedding one of them for a bit of their winnings. The men grabbed, pinched, and squeezed at whatever piece of flesh would allow them and Sesshoumaru took it all in stride, searching for the one thing that would fulfill his desire for the night.

The air was heavy with cigarette smoke and the scent of alcohol, but it did not hinder him. Once he set his mind to something, it would take heaven and hell to distract him from achieving his goal.

"The pickin's are pretty good tonight, eh Sess?"

"Do not call me that, you lecherous git. I have warned you a number of times, do not expect me to―"

"Yeah, yeah, be so light on me all the time. I should fear your wrath and respect your title. I've heard this speech a thousand times Sess…houmaru."

The silver haired demon narrowed his eyes at his dark eyed companion, contemplating the best way to castrate him with minimal touching. With no idea forthcoming, he chose to instead ignore the once upon a time monk and order a drink from the bar.

"Bourbon," he demanded of the passing waitress. The young woman scurried away to fetch his drink, taking the chance to look back at him and blush.

"Hm, looks like you won't be sleeping alone tonight my friend."

"Miroku, remind me once again why I keep acquaintances with you," Sesshoumaru stated lazily.

The young man took a moment to look thoughtful before turning to his companion and grinning like a Cheshire cat. "Because you think I have a pretty mouth?"

Sesshoumaru's lip curled into a snarl and he quickly snatched his drink away from the pretty little waitress before sauntering off. "Pervert," he mumbled under his breath. He could hear Miroku cackling like an old bitty as he made his way through the crowd towards the exit, still set on scratching his itch.

The scene ahead of him looked familiar, beautiful women surrounded his person, most of them clinging to their twenties by wearing too much make-up and not enough clothes. They were all old news to him.

What he needed was a challenge, something to liven up this routine he had set himself in to get him back in the game of life. His ears caught the faint sound of church bells and he looked in the direction of one of the many wedding chapels that littered the strip to see a newlywed couple laughing and falling over each other as they stumbled through the doors.

He continued to watch as they made their way towards to a neighboring casino, looking quite pleased with themselves and their new accomplishment. His eyes zeroed in on the blushing new bride, noticing the innocent blush of her cheeks and the way her smile seemed to brighten the night. He watched as her new husband brought his hand up to her head and took the tie out of her hair, allowing it to cascade over her shoulders in dark waves.

He was taken with her.

She looked his way when someone whistled at them and he could feel his mouth go dry.

He had to have her.

When they walked into the casino and out of his line of sight, the trance was broken and Sesshoumaru straightened his shoulders and took a deep breath. His mind was whirling with thoughts on how to attain his prize and he took one last look around him to be sure he hadn't skipped over anyone else. The women who had seemed reasonably attractive to him earlier paled in comparison to the woman whom he just saw. He knew then it was she that would be the solution to his problem.

Now there was just the matter of convincing her to spend the night away from her groom.

A devious smile pulled at his lips. What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas.

*^*^*^*

A fortunate toss of the dice left his hands and he howled in triumph. "This day just keeps getting' better and better! Just won a roll and I got me a new bride! Ooooowwwwwwwww!"

The crowd laughed at the young man's antics as he pulled his woman close to him and landed a sloppy kiss to her lips. She blushed and smiled then playfully smacked his arm when he grabbed a handful of ass.

"Aww, don't be shy honey, we'll be doin' a lot more fun stuff later!"

Another round of laughs from the crowd made his chest swell up with pride. A total ham, the man liked the attention, regardless if they were actually laughing at him rather than with him.

"Come on Kouga, you don't want to spend all night at the craps tables do you?"

"No, of course not Kagome, but the priest gave us all these chips for getting hitched, you don't want them to go to waste do you?"

Her shoulders slumped a little, but in an effort to make her new husband happy, she put on a fake smile and shrugged.

"That's my woman. Why don't you go get us something to drink while I try and win us some more spending money?" he smacked her rear end and she giggled.

"Fine, what do you want?" she asked him.

He waved her off and gave her some money. "Whatever babe, you know what I like," he said before turning back to the table. Hollering out a good luck chant he tossed the die and then clapped loudly when rolled a seven. "Hot damn, that's a new big screen T.V.!"

Kagome shook her head before making her way to the bar. This was going to be a long night. Not exactly how she planned on spending her wedding night, but as they say, 'When in Rome, do as the Romans do'. She supposed there would be time for…other stuff later, she just had to be patient.

She took a seat at the bar and waited for the bartender to acknowledge her presence. Tapping her fingers on the counter, Kagome began to think about how she ended up here, in Vegas, married to Kouga.

They had been dating off and on for close to four years. He was incredibly sweet to her, showing her much of the affection she had always wanted out of a relationship…

'_Well, except for tonight,'_ she thought dryly.

The only problem he really had, besides an obvious gambling problem that just decided to rear its ugly head, was that he was entirely too possessive over her. It was the reason their relationship had been unsteady the past few years. However, no matter how many times she told him she wanted a break, he always waited for her, taking her back when she decided it was okay to start up again.

How could she say 'No' when he got down on one knee, pledging his endless love to her and asking her to marry him?

Kagome looked down at her attire and sighed. She couldn't say no; and didn't.

She'd be happy with him, that much she was sure of. He would give her everything her heart desired and more. He would take good care of her and love her for the rest of their lives.

"You gonna order something or not?"

Kagome jumped a bit , having abruptly been brought out of her thoughts by the young bartender standing behind the counter.

"Yes, um, I'd like a Midori Sour and…" _'Crap, what does Kouga like?!'_ "uh…a rum and coke please?"

The bartender nodded and scuttled off to get the drinks, returning a short while later. "Here ya are dear, this round's on the house. Congratulations," he said with a wink.

Kagome thanked him and made her way back to Kouga who was still rolling high on the craps table. "Hey babe, welcome back! I'm up five grand―ooo, thanks babe!" he rambled, grabbing the Midori Sour out of her hands and turning back to the table.

She pouted and looked longingly at her drink that was now passing smoothly over Kouga's lips. With a resigned sigh she eyed the rum and coke in her hand and downed the contents in two big drinks. "Don't you think you should quit while you're ah―"

"Shhhh! Honey don't say that! It's bad luck…"

"Snake eyes!" the table worker yelled.

Kouga's head snapped back to the table so quickly Kagome thought he may have suffered whiplash. "What?! How is that possible?!"

The casino worker looked at him with a blank face. "You rolled two ones. You lose."

Kagome felt sorry for Kouga; he looked as if he were about to cry. "Kouga, cheer up, it's just money."

He shot a wolfish grin towards her and scratched the back of his neck. "Well, uh…Kagome, you see…"

"It's just money, right Kouga?" she asked again, this time gaining a threatening tone.

"Of course! It's just money…and our car," he added in a whisper.

"You lost our car?!"

"Yes I lost the car, okay!" he said, clearly frustrated and angry with himself.

Kagome rubbed a hand over her face and tried to calm down. It wouldn't do them any good to argue, it's not like that would get the car back. "It's okay, we'll just go get some rest tonight and then think about what to do in the morning."

Kouga gulped and cleared his throat. "Eh heh, the thing about that is…since I lost all our money...we kinda don't have a place to stay tonight either."

"Kouga!"

"I'm sorry! I just got caught up in the moment and I was winning and...I screwed up bad."

Kagome, his demure little withering flower, turned a glare on him so cold it made him shiver. "You're damn right you screwed up mister! Now what are we supposed to do?!"

The sheepish wolf shrugged, bone dry on ideas to help them.

"Perhaps I can be of some assistance?"

*^*^*^*

He had been watching her all night. Every subtle movement she made was intensified in his eyes; the soft sway of her hips in the tight little white dress that she wore, the licking of her lips when she got a little nervous around so many people, the way she flipped her hair subconsciously out of her face.

Gorgeous.

He followed her up to the bar and sat a few seats away, watching as she drew into herself in thought, absently twirling a lock of her hair. He smirked when she jumped, obviously caught off guard by the barkeep. He listened to her order, making a conscious effort to remember what she liked. When the bartender passed by him, he signaled him over.

"The young woman who just ordered drinks…"

"Yeah, what about her?"

"She just got married." Sesshoumaru slipped the man the money to pay for the drinks before adding, "Give her congratulations and tell her this round was on the house." For good measure, he slipped the man an extra fifty and sent him on his way.

It pleased him that he was able to do this one little thing for her. She seemed pleasantly surprised and even unknowingly graced him with a smile. He decided then to do more things that pleased her to see what other kinds of reactions she would have.

Sesshoumaru followed behind her and stopped at a nearby table to place his bets, though his head was hardly in the game. He kept an ear open for his chance, and luck must have been on his side that night. He heard their argument and the many emotions in their voices; she was frustrated and angry, and he was a man who was desperate to fix his mistake.

"You're damn right you screwed up mister!" the little hellcat stated. "Now what are we supposed to do?!"

Nearly licking his lips in anticipation, Sesshoumaru turned around and waited for them to acknowledge him, but when neither made any indication as to whether or not the saw him, he decided to take the initiative.

"Perhaps I can be of some assistance?"

Kouga turned to look at the man and frowned. "Who the hell are you?"

"Kouga!" Kagome berated him with a slap to the arm. "Be nice!"

She was so embarrassed! This gorgeous gentleman hadn't even done anything to them and already Kouga was being rude. Any woman with eyes could see that this man was clearly attractive, powerful specimen and had a voice that would bring the most proud man to shame. His eyes were the color of a warm fire and his hair cascaded down his back in silver waves, making him glow like an ethereal being.

She felt her face heating, but was shaken from her musings by Kouga's loud voice.

"Ow! Damn woman, you're gonna give me a bruise there," he grumbled while rubbing his arm.

Sesshoumaru watched with veiled amusement as she all but wagged her finger at the wolf. As much as he did not like having to wait while they had their little spat, he would be patient for her…as long as he didn't have to wait _too_ long.

"Hi I'm Kagome," the woman of his thoughts said as she stretched out her hand to shake.

Sesshoumaru allowed a small, dashing smile to cross his lips. Taking her hand in his he slowly brought it up to his mouth and placed a light kiss on the back. He watched as a light blush colored her cheeks and she drew in her bottom lip. Soon that lovely piece of flesh would be between his teeth.

"I am Sesshoumaru, it is a pleasure to meet you," he said, his voice deepening an octave, causing Kagome to sigh.

Kouga scowled and wrapped his arm around her waist to pull her closer to him, effectively breaking the spell that had been cast over Kagome and Sesshoumaru. "Just what did you say you wanted, Mr. Sesshoumaru?" Kouga asked, clearly annoyed.

"I apologize for interrupting your conversation―"

"And apparently eavesdropping," Kouga added. "Ow!"

"Kouga, would you let the poor guy talk? Please, you were saying Sesshoumaru…"

"Indeed. I could not help but overhear your predicament, and have come to offer a solution." He pointedly looked at Kouga.

"Kagome, babe," Kouga started, "why don't you go get us and our new friend here something to drink?"

She looked a bit taken aback, but nodded. "Um, okay…"

When she was far enough away from them, Kouga rounded on Sesshoumaru and crossed his arms. "Okay, what are you getting at? What's this solution of yours?"

Sesshoumaru squared his shoulders, immediately exuding confidence and power, making Kouga shift a little uncomfortably where he stood. "How would one million dollars sound to you?"

Kouga's eyes widened and he snorted in amusement. "Sounds fucking awesome. What's the catch?"

"A night with your wife."

The wolf had the audacity to laugh outright at him, but it was to be expected. However, Sesshoumaru was not done pulling out the stops. "I would also pay for your hotel stay for the rest of your vacation, as well as provide you with adequate transportation while you are here."

That stopped the wolf in his tracks. "You're serious? You gotta be shittin' me!"

"I assure you, I shit you not," Sesshoumaru replied stoically.

Kouga scratched his chin in thought. This guy must have been out of his mind, who would really do something like this?

"A million dollars you say?"

Sesshoumaru nodded once in affirmation and he could see the wheels in Kouga's head turning. It was a promising sight.

"How do I know you'll keep her safe?"

"While I cannot say anything that will assure you without any doubt, I do give you my word that no harm will come to her."

"Hey guys, what'd I miss?" Kagome asked as she handed the men their drinks. Kouga looked at her and she smiled, then he looked at Sesshoumaru.

"Kagome, you trust me, right?" Kouga asked her sincerely.

She looked a bit worried, but said, "Yes…"

"I want you to know, that I got us into a real mess tonight when I lost all our money. Well, this guys here," he said while tilting his head towards Sesshoumaru, "he's gonna help us."

"O-kay…" she said nervously.

"This is where you come in," he said quietly. Kagome strained to hear him, but he mumbled so low under his breath that she couldn't make out what he said.

"Please say that again, Kouga," she said now getting frustrated.

"He'sgivingusamilliondollarstospendthenightwithyou," he replied quickly.

Kagome blinked, frowned, and then blinked again. "Come again?"

Kouga sighed and backed up a couple of steps. "He offered us a million dollars to spend the night with you."

"And what did you tell him?"

He hesitated, looking back and forth between Kagome, who was turning red, whether from anger or embarrassment, he didn't know, and Sesshoumaru who trying to act as if he were giving them some private time by looking somewhere in the distance.

"Kagome," Kouga whispered, "we need this. It's a lot of money; we could live comfortably for a while."

"I can't believe this," she said crossing her arms. "You thought I'd be okay with this?"

"No, it's just that…a million dollars! For one night! Plus he's going to pay for the rest of our stay here _and_ for transportation while we're here too!"

Kagome fidgeted. That did sound like a great deal just for one night with him. She glanced over to the tall form, dressed crisply in a dark suit that contrasted nicely with his pale skin and hair. His eyes connected with hers and she blushed at the heated intensity she saw there. She could practically feel his hands on her, caressing her skin in her most intimate places. When looking in his eyes she could almost feel his lips leaving moist trails on her heated skin, his tongue darting out to taste her…

"Okay," Kagome said suddenly, breaking eye contact with him.

"Oh come on Kagome, it's just one nigh―wait, what'd you say?"

Kagome gulped and looked towards her new husband. "I said okay. It's a good offer, albeit an odd one, but…it's a lot of money."

"Are you sure?" he asked for good measure.

She took a deep breath and nodded. "I'm sure."

Sesshoumaru stepped in finally, pleased that she had accepted the offer. "Very good. Take as much time as you need, but please do not keep me waiting long. Here is my room key," he said slowly and deeply, handing her the key card. He made sure to brush his fingers against hers gently. "In the mean time, I shall seek out my accountant, Miroku, who will then find you. Please go back to whatever it was that you were doing; here is a couple hundred dollars for the time being."

The two newlyweds nodded, seemingly in a daze, and Sesshoumaru brushed invisible dust off his suit.

"I look forward to our arrangement. It was nice meeting you," he said with a polite nod before walking off.

Kouga looked down at his hand where Sesshoumaru had placed the money. "Hey, he gave me a few poker chips too!…"

*^*^*^*

Kagome twisted her hands in front of her while she stared at the hotel room door. She had been mildly surprised when she discovered he had the top floor penthouse, and in a way it set her mind more at ease; at least he had good taste.

'_I don't think I can do this,'_ she thought slightly panicked. She backed up a step and turned to leave, when the door to the suite swept open fluidly. She cringed knowing that she had been caught in mid flight, but turned anyway to face him.

His face held a tinge of amusement, but he remained composed and politely invited her in. "Miss Kagome, it is a pleasure to see you again," he said in his most soothing tone. She looked incredibly uncomfortable, but he would soon remedy that.

"Hello Mr…"

"Call me Sesshoumaru. Please, make yourself comfortable," he said gesturing to the couch.

She gulped, but began walking to where he pointed, taking in the elaborately decorated room, which was more like an apartment, as she went. She jumped when she felt hands on her shoulders and spun around quickly, coming face to chest with Sesshoumaru.

"Wh-what are you doing?!" she asked in a panic.

Sesshoumaru chuckled lightly at her antics. "Relax, Kagome. I was merely removing your jacket, I thought you would be more comfortable without it."

"Oh," she said a bit embarrassed. "Sorry, I'm just a bit nervous." At his raised eyebrow she tittered lightly and closed her eyes, hoping that she would disappear. "Okay, a lot nervous."

Sesshoumaru took advantage of her preoccupied state and caught her chin in between his finger and thumb, drawing her in to him quickly to place a soft, warm kiss upon her lips. Kagome didn't have time to react and her brain had decided to then work slower than she would have liked. Before she could protest the action he had already released her and was making his way towards the sofa.

She pressed her fingers to her lips where she could still feel a tingle from his light kiss. Why hadn't she pulled away sooner? What had she gotten herself into?

This was a bad idea.

"Would you like a glass of champagne?" Sesshoumaru asked from the living room area.

_No I don't, I don't know you; you could be a psycho!_ "Sure," she said hesitantly, slipping off her high heels before walking forward to join him in the common room.

She hated the way he just sat there, looking to all the world like this was the most natural thing in the world. Meanwhile, she felt like she had a million butterflies in her stomach with really big wings. Kagome finally took a seat at the far end of the couch from Sesshoumaru, laughed internally at her demureness. Standing up, he moved to sit right next to her, causing her to straighten her back in surprise. He leaned back against the couch while placing his arm on the back behind her head and looked over at her calculatingly. She swallowed thickly and glanced at him from the corner of her eye, wondering what he had going on in that pretty little head of his.

"I understand that this situation is uncomfortable for you, but I promise that I will be nothing, if not a gentleman," he said in a smooth, deep voice, brushing the hair from her neck with his fingertips.

Kagome shivered at his touch, keenly aware of the way her body was responding to being so close to him. She wasn't supposed to react like this to someone she barely knew, someone who had made a deal with her new husband (may god have mercy on his soul when she returned tomorrow). The sound of his voice caressed her skin like satin and his warm fingers were working wonders on unwinding the tense muscles in her neck. Unbidden, a soft sigh escaped her lips as she felt herself relax for the first time in ages, under his ministrations.

Sesshoumaru leaned in until she could feel his hot breath on the skin of her neck. His lips ghosted over the sensitive shell of her ear and a warm feeling engulfed her from where his lips touched all the way to her toes. She closed her eyes at the sensation, loving and hating the way he was making her feel. The hot-blooded woman in her was feasting on his attentions, providing her with pictures of what a night with him could be like, leaving her breathless and nearly panting as his warm tongue snaked out to taste the salt of her skin. The more conservative side of her personality was screaming out in indignation; _how can she sit here while a stranger does such intimate things to her?_

His hand moved across her stomach to clutch at her waist in order to draw her to him, but she squeaked and quickly stood up, effectively ruining the trance that he had put her in. Sesshoumaru watched as she paced gently back and forth in front of him, never taking his eyes off of her while she muttered to herself. Just as he thought that she would wear a hole in the carpet, she stopped and turned to him.

"Can I have another drink?"

Standing to his full height, Sesshoumaru looked down at her, noticing the innocent flush in her cheeks as she realized how close their bodies were. When he still didn't answer her request, she looked up at his face to see why. He had been waiting to gain her attention, wanting to be sure that she still wanted to go through with this. He watched her eyes shift quickly to his lips before her little pink tongue darted out to wet her own. Sesshoumaru smirked and watched as the blush on her cheeks darkened when she realized she had been staring.

"Tell me what you want," he said seductively.

Kagome drew in her bottom lip, his double entendre not lost on her. "Could I have a Bacardi Cocktail, please?" she asked, her voice more hoarse that she had hoped it would be.

Sesshoumaru tilted his head in approval. "I aim to please."

She drew in a breath of relief when he left her side to fetch her drink, giving her time to regain her bearings and calm her frazzled nerves. _'I'm doing this because we desperately need the money. We are over 5,000 miles from home in a foreign country, with no funds. I. Can. Do. This."_ Sneaking a peak at Sesshoumaru mixing a drink at the bar, Kagome decided to try and get this over with as soon as possible, and the only way to do that was to just suck it up and have sex with the attractive male. The very strong, powerful, sexy, gorgeous, _wealthy_ male.

"Oh, why couldn't he be a jerk? Then it would be easy to say 'no' and forget this whole thing," she asked herself. Alas, fate was never on her side, oh no. Fate decided to deliver her a seemingly nice, attentive man who wanted nothing more than to make her comfortable in this awkward situation and had already set her blood on fire with only light caresses of his lips against her skin.

The fates were bitches.

"I hope this is to your liking," Sesshoumaru said while walking back into the room.

Kagome immediately noticed that he had un-tucked his shirt, making him look a bit rugged in her eyes, a trait that suit him well. She took the proffered drink with gratitude and reclaimed her seat on the couch. As expected, he sat down right next to her, looking calm and collected while she sipped on her drink. Halfway through her glass of superbly mixed alcohol, Kagome decided that now was as good a time as any to make good on her end of the bargain. Sighing, she placed her glass down on the end table and gave herself a small pep talk.

_Just do it!_

For the first time in his long life, Sesshoumaru was caught off guard when the small woman flung herself into his arms, making them both fall back into laying positions on the couch with the force. Her lips met his and he returned her kiss with fervor, tangling his fingers into her hair and pressing her closer to him. Her nimble fingers sought out the buttons of his shirt and he felt when her hand came in contact with his abdomen. He moaned when she moved her hand up his chest, her fingers cool against his heated skin.

Oh gods this woman was everything he thought she would be! Her small frame fit perfectly to his, her lips melded together with his own in wonderfully sweet succession, her spunk was something that could leave even him stunned; he didn't think he could have made a better choice. However, he could feel her nervousness rolling off of her in waves and as much as he wanted to continue to allow her to undress him, he decided it would be best to slow her down. He wanted her to enjoy this after all.

Gently taking hold of her wrists, Sesshoumaru guided her up and off of him, instantly missing the warmth of her soft body.

"Kagome," he called to her gently.

She looked up at him with lusty, but apprehensive eyes and Sesshoumaru inwardly groaned at the bittersweet sight she made.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked quietly.

He stroked her cheek with his hand, brushing the hair from her face. "No, but I thought you would like to talk."

"Talk?"

"Yes, talk. Would this be alright with you?"

"Yeah…we can talk."

*^*^*^*^*

Kagome giggled lightly as she finished another glass of champagne Sesshoumaru had brought her. She was feeling much calmer and was even enjoying her time with him as they shared information about themselves and anecdotes about their lives; the bit of alcohol she consumed only aiding in her newfound relaxation. A few hours had passed since he had stopped her rushed seduction and she was silently grateful that he had done so, allowing her to unwind and relax around him. The deal they had made all but for forgotten, she was genuinely comfortable with him and even caught herself wanting to scoot closer to him from her place on the floor. After shifting nervously one too many times on the couch, they decided that in front of the mock fireplace would be more suitable.

Kagome watched as a small smile tilted his lips and her eyes became hooded, thinking about how nice their shared kiss was earlier, even in the rushed state. They were both sitting cross-legged, their knees only centimeters away from touching. Sesshoumaru caught her glancing at his lips and reached over to run a claw lightly down her neck to her collarbone. She shivered at his touch and her breath hitched when he moved his hand to the back of her neck to draw her forward. Her eyes closed and she felt the warmth of his mouth over hers enveloping her completely. He fisted his hands in her hair and ran his tongue over her bottom lip, which she eagerly invited in.

She leaned over until she was balancing precariously on her knees, her only anchor were her hands that were placed on Sesshoumaru's chest. He moved his fingers through her hair to her back, rubbing small, smoothing circles along her spine. They were both lost in their fiery kiss, tongues dancing with each other and hands moving to feel more of the other. Sesshoumaru moved forward, leaning into her so that she had no choice but to back away so that she was once again in a seated position. He continued to move toward her and gently guided her to lie back on the floor, uncrossing her legs as she went by sliding his hand along her backside and under, down the slender appendages.

Hovering over her, Sesshoumaru continued his sensual attack on her mouth as his tapered fingers splayed lightly over her sides. His body rested nicely between her legs and he used the position to his advantage, grinding his hips to hers, allowing her to feel the growing desire she had caused. When a muffled moan came as a response to his actions, he repeated the motion; rocking his hips against her again while he allowed his hands to roam freely over her form. Kagome gently bucked her hips upward to meet his, and the friction it caused made them both pause in their actions, lips separating, allowing them to pant for breath.

Kagome looked into his eyes and squirmed at the intensity she saw lying there. Her fingers brushed the skin under his shirt at the hem and she smiled when she felt his muscles bunch underneath her touch. She moved her hands up and across his abdomen and chest, his shirt bunching up with the movement. A little further up forced him to raise his arms above his head so she could remove the shirt from his body and she licked her dry lips at the sight of him.

Sesshoumaru leveled himself on one arm resting at the side of her head while the other went to work on lifting her own shirt, deftly removing the constricting material from her form. Kagome should have felt vulnerable, shy, and nervous, but her only thoughts were on the beautiful man above her and the caring caresses he had been lavishing upon her. He lowered his head and placed a kiss upon the skin just above her breasts before trailing his lips over her neck, leaving open mouthed kisses there and tenderly nipping at her with his fangs.

Her hands moved like light feathers across his back, occasionally scraping her nails down his skin causing him to move his hips a little harder. Kagome arched her back when she felt his hands start to travel down her body. He stopped to cup a breast through the bra she wore while his hot mouth made its way down her chest and he sucked gently on the exposed skin of her breast. Wanting to feel more and see more of him, her hands worked their way to the waist of his pants and underneath, trying to coax him out of the rough barrier of cloth.

Sesshoumaru stood up quickly and Kagome watched with hooded eyes as he tortured her with a slow striptease. She reached down and began unfastening the button on her pants, lifting her hips up and off the floor so that she could remove the piece of clothing, never taking her eyes off of him. His fingers moved expertly to unclasp his belt and button of his pants, and she drew in her bottom lip when his clothing dropped to the floor, leaving him clad in only his tight boxer-briefs.

'_Oh gods above help me,'_ she silently pled when she noticed his more than obvious arousal through the thin material.

Sesshoumaru gave her a once over, only a lacy aqua-colored bra and a matching pair of boy shorts left covering her body. Smirking, he growled lowly, a sound he noticed sent a shiver racking over her.

"Remove them," he commanded.

Her breath hitched at his instruction, but the determined gleam in his eyes left no room for argument. She gulped, but unhesitatingly complied and Sesshoumaru reached down to stroke his hardened length at the sight of her shedding her undergarments. He rapidly removed the last stitch of his clothing and retrieved a blanket from the back of the couch before settling himself at Kagome's side, draping the blanket over them.

He propped himself up on his elbow and combed his fingers through her hair, lowering his head to place a kiss on her soft lips. She sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing him in closer to her so that he was positioned over her. Her insides burned with anticipation when he rocked his hips forward, pressing his turgid member against her heat.

Her head tilted back, breaking their kiss, and Sesshoumaru began his decent, dragging his tongue over her breasts, stomach, stopping to tease her navel with his wet tongue before then going to her inner thighs. He grabbed a firm hold on her knees and separated them, leaving her open to his perusal. Kagome watched in sinful fascination as he closed the distance between them, taking a tentative swipe with his tongue across her moist folds.

Kagome's head was thrown back in delight as he left open-mouthed kisses on her most intimate of places. His tongue breached her opening and he bobbed his head back and forth, leaving her moaning and clutching the blankets in a tight grip. The sounds she was making urged him on further and he lightly scraped her with his fangs, sending a jolt of painful pleasure up her spine.

"Nngh…ohhh yes…oh yes," she chanted between breaths.

Her hips rose against his face, trying to give her that extra friction she needed to relieve the tension that was quickly building in her lower regions. Sesshoumaru gave her a responding nip to her inner thigh and held her down before resuming his task.

Her head tossed slowly from side to side and her grip tightened around the abused blanket. The hot coil in her abdomen tightened to a nearly unbearable level and her back arched trying to get away from the thing causing so many sensations. A few times she was on the brink of something spectacular, but he would pull away, leaving her unfulfilled and gasping for breath. His teasing was driving her mad with want, but he did not seem bothered by her state at all.

Sesshoumaru greedily lapped at her folds, taking in as much of her essence as she was willing to give. Her body sang to him and it was as if he had been doing this for her forever. He sucked at the bundle of nerves, pleased when it once again made her hips jump in response. He knew she was close, but wanted to make sure that her release was one that she would remember; this night would be great for the both of them. He moved his thumb to play with the small bundle while his mouth continued to pleasurably torture her. She writhed below him and sped up his ministrations, once again bringing her to the edge.

Kagome clenched her muscles, raising her hips again and again in rhythm with the strokes of his tongue. Her head was as far back as it could go and she cried out his name in a chant as she felt her orgasm building within her. A gentle scrape of fangs against her abused flesh sent her over the edge, thanking all that would listen for her release. Sesshoumaru detached his mouth from her with a small 'pop' and he licked his lips while sitting up from his position. He reached into the pocket of his discarded pants grabbing a condom and quickly rolling it over his impressive erection. He stared at her heaving chest and tortuously began crawling up her body.

She still lay panting with her eyes lightly closed, coming down from her high. It felt as if a dam had broken leaving her weak, but incredibly satisfied. She could feel Sesshoumaru crawling up her body, laving her skin with kisses as he went. She cracked her eyes open to see a smug looking demon smirking at the state he had left her in. He leaned in and placed a kiss upon her lips. She lightly responded, but her body felt boneless and her mind was in a delightful haze.

"Do you want me?" he asked huskily.

She slowly blinked and nodded her head, but from the look on his face, she knew what he was looking for. "Yes…yes, I want you."

Growling in desire, he positioned himself at her hot entrance. "Then you shall have me," he said before pushing into her.

He pumped his hips, coating himself with her essence, before sliding home, burying himself to the hilt. He could not stop the groan that left him as her inner walls clamped down around him, forcing him to still his movements so that he could try and will down his urge to pound into her without abandon. His eyes were closed tightly and his teeth were clenched all in an effort to keep his poise.

Kagome held her breath and dug her nails into the back of his shoulders, anchoring herself against him as he came to a stop above her. She took a couple of calming breaths before opening her eyes to search his face. She was pleased to see that she was not the only one affected by their joining and she brought one of her hands to his face to wipe away the light sheen of sweat that was forming on Sesshoumaru's brow. The action caused him to open his eyes and look at her, relieved to see that she was ready for more of him.

He slowly slid outwards, the both of them enjoying the friction of his actions, before rocking his hips forward once again. A soft moan escaped her lips and Sesshoumaru bent down to capture the bits of flesh between his teeth while once again rocking backward and forward within her. The room was silent, save the heavy breathing and few moans and groans that filled the space. Sesshoumaru's powerful legs pushed him on and he began to increase his pace.

She wrapped her legs around his slender waist in order to maintain their closeness, and he broke off their kiss in order to suck on the side of her neck. Kagome fleetingly thought of how she would have marks come the following day, but those notions were pushed aside when he hit a particularly pleasurable spot within her.

Sesshoumaru could feel himself getting closer to completion and he couldn't help but speed up further, pounding into her until the force was jarring her body, even with her anchor hold on him. She could feel his movements becoming jerky so began meeting his thrusts with her own, making a delightful spasm wrack through their bodies. A roll of his hips made them grunt in pleasure and the pressure he could feel building finally snapped, a wave of satisfaction crashing over him as his orgasm rocked his body.

He fell to the side of her, both breathing hard, pulses racing from their previous activity. Kagome delighted in the afterglow, snuggling up with the blanket and letting her body calm down as she let her mind wander over just how fantastic and _wrong_ what just happened was. She did not get much time to think on it however, since Sesshoumaru wrapped his arm around her and drew her body on top of his. She sat up so that she was straddling his lap, feeling his softening member once more close to her heat. The blanket pooled at her hips, leaving her top half once again exposed and Sesshoumaru raised his hands to cup her breasts, kneading them tenderly and gently pinching her hardened nipples between his fingers.

She mewled and placed her hands on his chest, her head lulling backward as his hands worked their magic against her skin. She nearly groaned in protest when he withdrew from her and looked at him in silent question.

"Would you like to get cleaned up?" he asked while placing his hands over hers.

Kagome blushed a bit and hesitantly nodded. "Yes, I would like that, thank you."

A surprised 'eep!' left her mouth when he abruptly stood up with her in his arms, carrying her to where she surmised was the bathroom. He deposited her carefully on the bathroom counter , deposited the used rubber in the trash while stealthily finding another, and turned to start a shower. Steam quickly filled the room and he held out a hand to her, inviting her to join him.

"Um, wouldn't you rather shower by yourself?" she asked shyly.

"I have found it is easier to wash those difficult to reach places when one is there to assist," he said playfully.

He stepped into the shower and Kagome hesitantly followed behind him, sighing as the hot water hit her skin. Sesshoumaru stepped up behind her and ran his hands along the length of her body, lathering her in soap as he did so. She leaned back against him and closed her eyes, enjoying the way he caressed her skin. He took his time washing her, purposefully missing the places he could tell she wanted him to touch.

He kissed her neck, running his tongue across her back and to the other side, continuing on to her shoulder. She could feel his growing erection pressed against her rear and she pushed back against him wantonly causing him to groan with need. No longer caring to tease her, Sesshoumaru's hands roamed all over her body, massaging her breasts and moving lower to play with her moist folds. Using his other hand, he pressed down on her shoulder blades, guiding her into a bent position.

Kagome's pulse raced in anticipation of their newest pose. Her legs were trembling due to his nimble fingers sliding in and out of her core and she felt him place the tip of his arousal at her entrance. Lightly trailing a path down her back with his claws, Sesshoumaru pushed forward, embedding himself fully into her. She grunted when he was as far in as he could go and spread her legs a bit more to better accommodate his girth.

His hands clamped down on her sides and Kagome stretched her arms out in front of her to brace herself against the shower wall. The hot water hit her soothingly on her back as he pumped into her slowly, reveling in the way her inner walls clamped around him with every thrust. Wrapping one arm around her waist, he resumed rubbing hard circles on her overly sensitive bundle of nerves. He had to tighten his grip around her in order to keep her from falling when it seemed as if his ministrations were almost too much for her to handle. He drove into her steadily, the sound of flesh hitting flesh nearly drowned out by the shower as he was gradually brought closer to his release.

He forewent shallow and fast pumps in favor of slow and long, rocking her with every hit. His fingers sent her over the edge and he was quick to follow, thrusting a couple more times within her before throwing his head back and moaning with the release. He could hear her breathing hard from below him and he slid out of her, the heat from their shared friction making him hiss between tightly clenched teeth.

"Woman, you are insatiable," he said with an amused lilt.

Kagome stood up straight and arched backwards, stretching her tired limbs. She chuckled lightly and turned towards him to wet her hair. She watched in veiled fascination as he removed the used prophylactic from his semi-flaccid member. They bathed in comfortable silence, each enjoying the warm, humid air as their bodies relaxed. Sesshoumaru often kissed her neck, leaving small marks on her skin while running his hands up and down her sleek skin.

Once done, they stepped out and Sesshoumaru handed her a robe which she accepted appreciatively. She was exhausted and the hot shower only made her more so. Giving him her best pleading look, she asked him, "Would you mind if I went to lie down for a bit?"

Sesshoumaru walked up to her and brushed his fingers through her hair. "Of course, it's the second door on the right."

Kagome blushed, but nodded in appreciation and left his side. It was going to be nice to be able to get some rest; she was sure, with the way he seemed to be, that he was going to utilize his night with her to its fullest extent.

Sesshoumaru watched as she walked down the hall, admiring the sway of her hips and the shy smile she sent his way over her shoulder. When she was out of sight, he picked up the phone and called Miroku.

"_Having a good time?"_ his lecherous accountant asked mockingly.

"Not that it is any of your business, but I do believe she has exceeded expectations. Have the financial obligations been taken care of?"

"_Sure have, although he still seems a bit uneasy, holding some money in his hand has calmed his nerves a bit."_

Sesshoumaru snorted. The fool; allowing him enjoy the fruits of his newly acquired wife for an entire night. She would never be able to forget him after tonight, he would make sure of that.

"Be sure we are not disturbed for the rest of the night. I will leave you with the details."

"_What would you do without me Sess?"_

"Your death will be a painful one," Sesshoumaru threatened before hanging up the phone. He hated that butchering of his name and it never failed, Miroku always knew the buttons to press to get him riled up.

Sesshoumaru looked down the hallway to his room. He could hear Kagome's light breathing and fought the urge to wake her and ravish her lithe body once more. He would let her rest…for now.

*^*^*^*

Kagome slowly came back to the waking world, wrapped up in satin sheets on an oversized bed and cuddling a pillow nearly as long as her. She stretched her arms above her head and to her sides, trying to get her blood pumping again. She was halfway expecting to feel a warm body next to hers, so when she reached over to the other side of the bed and felt that it was cold, she sat up and looked around the room. It didn't look like anything had been touched or disturbed, but she saw her clothes neatly folded and sitting on a chair near the bed.

Getting up, Kagome wrapped the robe around her body once again and headed out of the bedroom, looking at the clock as she did so and noticing that it she had been at least two hours since she had gone to sleep. The place was quiet, save for the light bit of music coming from the common room, so she took the chance to look around the penthouse, in awe of the sheer size of the place. She hadn't had a chance earlier to snoop around, so she took full advantage, checking out the bar, the kitchenette, the other bedroom and bathroom, bringing her tour to an end back in the living room.

Sighing, she wondered where Sesshoumaru had gotten to and if he had actually left her alone here. Her question was answered when a flash of his silver hair was seen from the balcony and she ventured in that direction to see what he was doing. She stopped at the doorway, taking in the sight of him in nothing but a pair of loose pajama pants that were hanging precariously from his lean hips. His deep voice startled her out of her perusal of his form.

"Did no one tell you it is impolite to stare?"

Kagome raised an eyebrow and began walking towards him, continuing her once over of his body. "Do you always start out conversations so nicely?"

Sesshoumaru looked at her from the corner of his eye while a smirk played upon his lips. "Touché."

"You have a wonderful view out here," Kagome said, trying to make small talk.

"It is where I find my piece. I am above the chaos of the world here, free to do as I please."

Kagome stepped up to the ledge and looked over at the city lights of Las Vegas. '_What happens here, stays here, so they say.'_

"Um, I wanted to thank you for helping us, even if your manner of doing so is quite unconventional," she said with a bit of amusement.

Sesshoumaru stepped up behind her and placed his hands upon her waist, turning her so that she was facing him. His eyes traveled to her lips and then to her little nose, coming to rest at her eyes. In them he saw water, a raging storm that begged to be tamed. His hands squeezed her sides and he effortlessly lifted her up to set her on the ledge, the actions causing her robe to fall open.

Like a magnet, his lips were once again drawn to the soft skin of her neck, kissing and sucking until the spot turned a dark red, one of many marks he had given her throughout the night over her body. He worked his way down, untying the belt on her robe the rest of the way. Kagome sucked in a breath as the cool air hit her skin, but was quickly warmed when Sesshoumaru's tongue snaked out to run along the spot beneath her breasts. His hands cupped her soft mounds and he leaned in to attach his lips to a pert nipple, drawing it in between his teeth and lightly nibbling on it.

Kagome arched her back offering more of herself to him in an effort to soothe the ache that was forming in her nether regions.

"Ah…mmmm…mmmore," she moaned as his skilled hands worked lower down her body to her womanhood.

He dragged his fingers over the slit of her opening, pleased to find that she was moist for him. He massaged the nub while switching his ministrations to the neglected breast and firm peak. Working his hand quickly she could feel a coil winding itself with a great intensity inside her.

"Oh yes…oh gods…please!"

"You do not have to beg me, I will be more than happy to oblige," Sesshoumaru said as he bent down to run his tongue along her glistening folds. He worked a trail up her body before capturing her lips in a heated kiss. His hand traveled to his hard length, and the other took a small foil package out of his pocket. Using his teeth to rip it open in haste, he began to put the condom on.

"Wait," Kagome said seductively, "let me do it."

She grabbed his aroused member and rolled it onto him, making certain to linger for just a bit longer than necessary. He grabbed her wrist and brought it up to his shoulder, allowing her to grab a hold as he positioned his erection at her warm entrance.

Rocking his hips forward, he pressed into her, his claws digging into her sides as the wonderful sensation enveloped him. Kagome hissed a bit, but the pain melted away when he began thrusting, hitting a fantastic spot at the angle they were in.

The thrill of being up so high above the ground drove them on, the possibility of being caught by a peeking neighbor exhilarating them and causing jolts of pleasure to skate through their bodies. She wrapped her legs around his hips while he slid in and out of her rapidly, not bothering with decorum now. The sun was beginning to appear over the horizon, signaling the end of their night and their deal, but neither took notice of it.

Sesshoumaru pumped his hips quickly and he could feel her wall tightening around his throbbing shaft. Kagome dug her nails into his shoulders while panting loudly into the morning sky. She could feel his every thrust, his flesh hitting against hers and his fangs scraping her neck. It was all too much for her to handle.

"Yes, oh Sess…oh god…yes!" she screamed to the heavens as she was thrown into bliss, her inner walls convulsing around him.

He grabbed a hold of her firm rear and lifted her up into his arms, bouncing her up and down while pushing himself further into her. A few more thrusts of his hips, coupled with her tight passage, sent him reeling, his release leaving him weak in the knees.

Instead of letting her down, he carried her like they were into the bedroom and deposited her gently on the bed before going to the bathroom. He cleaned himself up and returned a moment later, laying down next to her and pulling up the blankets.

She curled up next to him and rested her head on his should, fully sated and ready for a full sleep. His time with her was over, but he was in no hurry to let her go. Cupping her chin with his thumb and finger, he lifted her face to place a soft kiss upon her lips.

He was the one to thank her. She had saved him from a life of boredom, well, a night as it were. It was something he would remember for many days to come.

Kagome couldn't get over the fact that she was so comfortable with him, but she wasn't going to question it now, not when she was so warm and sleepy. Drifting off with their own thoughts, the two fell into a deep slumber, wrapped up in each other's arms.

*^*^*^*

"Are you ready to go babe?" Kouga asked as he loaded the last of their luggage into the limo Sesshoumaru had provided them. The remainder of their week had been spent in post marital bliss, and they were ready to head back home to their friends and family. Neither mentioned the night Kagome had spent with their rich benefactor, and Kouga was more than happy to forget the whole thing and pretend it never happened.

"Yeah, I'm coming," Kagome said as she made her way out to the car. She was anxious to get back home and see her family. Hopefully they would take the news of her getting married well, but only time would tell.

She smiled as she thought of the time she had spent with Sesshoumaru a few nights ago. He hadn't made anything difficult on her, for which she was eternally grateful, but she couldn't help but think that they would meet again. She caught sight of him a few times during the remainder of their trip and he was usually looking her way with an intensity that made her blush.

Sighing, she fingered the business card that he had slipped into her purse before she left. His only parting words to her that morning, when they had woken up and shared one more time together were, _"Memories such as these do not need to be made only in foreign countries."_

Kagome understood that message all too clearly. She smiled and placed it back at the bottom of her purse as she looked up towards the penthouse where Sesshoumaru was staying. She couldn't be sure, but she thought she may have seen someone standing out of the balcony. She shivered when she recalled what they had done on that balcony.

'_I am such a pervert,'_ she scorned herself lightly while shaking her head. _'What would he think if he knew what he has done to me?'_

Kagome laughed lightly as she stepped into the limo, Kouga following right behind her and giving her a loving kiss. _'Although,'_ she thought fleetingly with a narrowing of her eyes, '_I haven't been able to find that pair of underwear since that night.'_

"Everything okay?" Kouga asked, seeing her far-away look.

She blushed but nodded her head quickly, "Everything's fine, no worries!"

He smiled and kissed her cheek, then sat back against the seat. "Hey babe?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think there'll be any slot machines at the airport?"

* * *

**_Whew! What a long one-shot (Yes, ONESHOT. As in no more, so please don't ask!) If you're curious, this was about 21 pages long. Let me know what you think, I always enjoy your reviews! Thank you so much for reading :) _**


End file.
